Painful Past
by LilAnimeLuva04
Summary: (Updated!) She just looked blankly at me, “Don’t you remember me?” I said.She shook her head slowly, “I-…Its me Takuya” I smiled a bit.
1. Chap 1

Painful Past By: LilAnimeLuva04  
  
LilAnimeluva04: Hewo :3 ish Kiki the ebil authoress! BE AFRAID OF ME FOOLISH MORTALS!!! :::Laughs like a maniac::: MWAHAHA!!!  
  
:::Takuya walks in munching on a doughnut:::  
  
Takuya: ::Blinko::: O.o; Kiki...did you have sugar!?  
  
Kiki: er..uh no.maybe.I...uh er.just a little n.n;; :::Hides her half empty Halloween bag:::  
  
Takuya: Gimme the bag Kiki  
  
Kiki: NOO!! Not my hard earned loot ::Glomps bag:::  
  
Takuya: Hard earned my arse.you don't even have a job  
  
Kiki: Don't have to get technical ya know .;;;  
  
Takuya: If you gimme the bag I'll give you ah.er. one of your favorite bishounen ^-^;  
  
Kiki: O_O RIKU AND Matt IN SPEEDOS!!  
  
Takuya: ::Shudders at the thought::: deal  
  
Kiki: yay! :::Hands over candy willingly::  
  
::POOF::  
  
Riku/Matt: ::Blinko:: O.o; WTF?  
  
Kiki: ::Glomps:: You 2 are my new personal assistants along with you Takuya ::Grabs Takuya just as he sneaking out the door:::  
  
Takuya: Damnit to hell -.-;  
  
Matt: I'm okay with that but do we have to wear the speedos ::Blush::  
  
Kiki: Yesh :3 or I'll burn you with my torch 3 ::Pulls out hugs flame thrower from her cloak::  
  
Matt/Takuya/Riku: O_O WTF!?  
  
Riku: Where the hell do you keep that thing!?  
  
Kiki: that doesn't matter _.. Who's going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Takuya/Riku/Matt: ::Point to one another:: HIM!  
  
Kiki: o_o;; guess I'll chose Taku! :3 that's what I'm gonna call you Takuya Taku X3  
  
Taku: Why me.-.-;  
  
(Disclaimer) Taku: Kiki Does not own any of the digimon characters (:::Kiki crying in the background::: its not fair I wana own digimon ;-;) heck she owns the story and one character cause its oc . okay...I'm done ::Walks off:::  
  
All of us gathered around one large campfire talking about our homes families or just whatever was on our minds. But she sat alone with her own pitiful campfire.  
  
"She's worse than Koji" Zoe chirped in my ear loudly.  
  
"Ow.Zoe not so loud" I rubbed my ear frantically trying to get the hearing back in it.  
  
"Sorry Taku" She blushed.  
  
I blushed as well, "its aiight no permanent damage done" I chuckled.  
  
"Who did you say was worse than me!?" me and Zoe stiffened up as Koji appeared behind us.  
  
"w-w-we where talking about the girl" Zoe stuttered.  
  
Koji gave us both a look before sitting in between us, "I agree she's worse than me" he nodded.  
  
I could tell she knew we where talking about her but she paid us no mind only concentrated on her walkman, its batteries never seem to die.  
  
"Think she'll ever come around?" Koji broke the awkward silence that seem to hang in the air.  
  
"Dunno" I said with a small shrug as I watched J.P entertain Tommy with his silly magic trick.  
  
"She doesn't have a Spirit yet." Zoe said softly.  
  
It was true, we all had a beast spirit even Tommy but she didn't.  
  
It was kinda sad.  
  
She sat all alone never talked on looked, she dressed in all black from head to toe, she had a thick jagged scar going from her eyebrow across her left eye to the tip of her cheek bone.  
  
She had dark cold brown eyes that seemed to stare right through.  
  
Personally she gave me the willies.  
  
"I wonder if she'll get one tomorrow" Zoe said softly.  
  
" You never know Zo" I said softly and got up to walk over to the camp fire, "Okay time for bed lil man" I said to Tommy.  
  
"But..but I'm not tired" He yawned as his eyes drooped sleepily.  
  
"Yea sure you aren't" I said leading him over to a safe spot near the warm fire as I laid down near him I watched him drift to sleep.  
  
"He's a good kid" J.P said munching on a meat apple.  
  
"Yea."I smiled slightly, "Who's keeping watch tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Creepy girl said she would" J.P shuddered and tossed his unfinished apple aside.  
  
My jaw hit the ground, "She talked to you!" I exclaimed  
  
"Yea with a creepy croaky voice to" J.P quirked an brow.  
  
"I cant believe it she talks.." I said slapping my forehead.  
  
"She talks to Tommy sometimes when there alone..I caught them one time talking about puppies" J.P shook his head, "Well good night Takuya" He said then laid down and rolled to his side.  
  
"Night J.P" I said softly drifting off to sleep.  
  
A sound, eerie sound woke me from my deep sleep.  
  
Sitting up groggily, I rubbed my eyes as I looked around.  
  
The fire was still burning big a bright as ever, but the pitiful fire the girl had was out.  
  
[where in the world is she!?] I thought I looked around frantically.  
  
Then the eerie sound was heard again. It was a lonely howl coming from the tree I slept under.  
  
Looking up I saw some kinda human like creature, its eyes where a unusual glowly neon yellowish color.  
  
Its was like a Gatomon's, it had wings liked a Pegasusmon except white with the slightest hint of gold, clawed hands that gripped the thin tree branch for extra balance.  
  
It looked at me then turned its head up to the moon and let out a lonely howl, causing everyone else to wake up.  
  
"What in the name of the digital world was that!?" Koji jumped up.  
  
I just pointed to the tree as the creature jumped down and landed in front of me.  
  
Zoe gasped and Tommy clung to my arm for protection.  
  
"What do you want" I asked the creature slowly not sure if understood.  
  
"I want nothing" It said simply and shrugged.  
  
"Y-Y-Yume!" J.P exclaimed.  
  
"That's my name" It said flicking its gaze over to J.P.  
  
"Who the heck is Yume!?" I Looked at J.P confusedly.  
  
"I'm the girl that's worse the Koji" She said flexing her claws.  
  
It took me a minute to figure out what she mint but I did, "Your that c-c- creepy girl?" I Stuttered taking a shaky step forward.  
  
"In lame terms yes" She said ruffling her feathers.  
  
"You look awesome Yume!" Tommy sprang forward and clung to her leg.  
  
Yume patted his head carefully, "Thanks Tommy" She said softly.  
  
"But..what.how!?" I rambled on.  
  
"Not now I shall explain after you guys have a good nights rest" She said opening her wings up, "I bid you all a good night" with a flap of her large wings she was gone.  
  
"Now that is defiantly something you don't see everyday" Zoe said.  
  
"yea..well she was right we should get a good nights rest and talk about it in the morning" I said laying back down  
  
Everyone soon drifted back to sleep, everyone but me.  
  
It was to much of an amazing sight for me to forget an drift back to sleep.  
  
I sighed, It was going to be a long night.  
  
Kiki: Okay readers..I'm a leaving it off there .  
  
Taku: But..but it was getting interesting. And there was so much me in it :::Sobs:::  
  
Kiki: O.o;; well er.um anywho ignore Taku.he hasn't had his large amount of sugar for the day  
  
*****  
  
Matt: Like it?  
  
Riku: Love it?  
  
Takuya: Or hate it  
  
Kiki/Taku/Matt/Riku: JUST PLEASE REVIEW IT :::Puppy dog eyes:::  
  
[A/N: If I get 10 reviews I promise to get chapter to up!! Toodles Mwahz!] 


	2. chap 2

Painful Past By LilAnimeLuva04  
  
Kiki-chan: I realized I made a mistake and never finished this chapter .___.;; I always forgot to check if I'm done Please forgive my absent minded-nesh Gomen, gomen!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night went quicker, than I accepted it to.  
  
I sat up groggily and yawned leaning backwards to pop my back, back into place.  
  
Zoey and Tommy had set up the meat apples by the fire to cook.  
  
Koji and J.P. were still sleeping.  
  
"Good morning Takuya" Zoey chirped.  
  
"Morning" I yawned as I reached out and ruffled Tommy's hair.  
  
Tommy pouted and swatted my hand away.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" I said removing my hand from Tommy's head and grabbing a hot meat apple.  
  
I tossed from one hand to another cause it was a bit to hot.  
  
As I walked through the quiet for I realized how beautiful the digital world was.  
  
The forest was so quiet and serene it made me forget that my friends and I had the weight of saving 2 worlds resting on fragile shoulders.  
  
Sighing I learned against a tress and stared at the sky.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare so more..  
  
And I stared a bit more till I realized something was staring back at me.  
  
With unblinking brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning Takuya" A voice purred quietly  
  
"Errr.. Good morning?"  
  
It chuckled amusedly, "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"I can't really see you.. so ya mind coming down a bit?" I asked.  
  
A black blur jumped down right before my eyes.  
  
It was her!  
  
The cold-eyed girl from the night before, except.. she was a bit unusual looking.  
  
She had fuzzy blackish brown cat ears poking out of from the side of her head, she even had a cute little cat nose and a thick tail.  
  
There was a thick scar going over her left eye and black stripes on the right side of her cheek.  
  
Flexing her claws she flashed a cold smile showing off her fangs.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice at the moment.  
  
"Why the hell do you have a cat ears!?" I blurted out.  
  
"I was created this way" She mumbled.  
  
"You mean you where born this way?"  
  
"No made" she said simply.  
  
"I don't get it Yume, What do you mean" I tilted my head to side and blinked, my brain was totally scrambled cause I was way confused.  
  
"Takuya I'm a digimon"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiki-chan: Oooo cliffhanger ^-^ I'm evil aint I ?  
  
Riku: ::Nod:::  
  
Kiki-chan: Again Gomen-nasei beg your forgive nesh ;O;!!  
  
Matt: and pwease review! Or ill cry to!;0;! 


	3. Chap 3

Kiki-chan: Squeee! Hewo :3  
  
Takuya: Hi ::looks around::  
  
Kiki-chan: Where's Riku and Matt Taku-chan o.o?  
  
Takuya: Um I uh dunno n.n;;; ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Kiki-chan: oh well they better be back before I end this chapter ::grumbles stomping off::  
  
Takuya: Phew. you guys can come out now  
  
::Matt and Riku come outa of a closet holding a bunch of presents:: .;;  
  
Takuya: While we get these presents hidden I'll start this fic n.n;;  
  
Disclaimer: I Kiki-chan do not own Digimon but man it be an awesome Christmas gift n.n  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU'RE A WHAT!?" I exclaimed loudly.  
  
"A digimon well part digimon" She said rather calmly as she inspected her claws for any trace of dirt.  
  
"But.how.when?" I blurted out randomly.  
  
"I don't know" She whispered looking at her feet.  
  
I was stunned silent, as I just stared at her.  
  
We stood quietly for a few minutes till she said, "Lets get back to camp".  
  
She took a few steps forward until I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Yume.um.I wanted to say no matter what your still apart of little group" I smiled softly.  
  
She returned my smile with one of her cold ones.  
  
Letting go of her arm I stretched my arms above my head "I'll race you back to camp".  
  
She gave me a look of disbelief, "You gota be kidding I'd whip your butt in a minute flat" She grinned.  
  
"Alright lets see you try that "" I kneeled down on the ground leaning forward.  
  
"Get ready to eat my dust" She kneeled down beside me. "On your marks." I started, "Get set.GO!"  
  
She was off like a shot before I even took 3 steps.  
  
"Guess I eat her dust" I stood and scratched the back of my head.  
  
I shrugged and jogged back to camp.  
  
*** **** *** ***  
  
When I reached camp she sat smugly in her tree hanging upside down by her tail like a monkey, "Hey slow poke" She chirped.  
  
"Hello speedy" I teased.  
  
"Yea I know I'm speedy slow poke, cause you ate my dust!" She gloated as Koji and the others came walking around.  
  
"Yume!" Tommy squealed as she jumped down from the tree landing right side up.  
  
Tommy immediately latched himself to her leg and she just patted his head in a sisterly way.  
  
"Where were you Yume-chan?" Tommy pouted as he asked.  
  
"I had to go away for the night" Yume sighed, "But why!" Tommy whined.  
  
"Cause I did Tommy so stop whining I'm back now aren't I ?" Yume kneeled down to his height.  
  
"Yea.but still I was-" Tommy was interrupted by a crash.  
  
A Darktyrannomon stumbled into camp.  
  
"Tommy get behind me now" Yume got into a fighting stance.  
  
"No Yume! You don't have a beast sprit" I shouted out.  
  
"I don't need one" Yume smiled coldly, as she hitched up her shirt just a bit to expose a gun handle!  
  
Pulling out there rather strange looking gun, Yume braced her feet and aimed.  
  
"come and get it big boy" Yume smirked as the Darktyrannomon came closer and closer with every step.  
  
'EAT THIS! DEATH RAY CANNON!"  
  
A bright laser shot out of her gun and engulfed Darktyrannomon in a black light.  
  
I had to shield my eyes the light was so bright.  
  
When I was able to see, there wasn't nothing to see just a large pile of dust.  
  
Yume blew the smoke away from her gun and slipped back into her pocket and pulled her shirt down over it.  
  
"Y-y-Yume.." I stuttered walking up to her.  
  
She just laughed, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
She turned around tome with blank eyes and a insane smile.  
  
"that was fun" She smiled wider.  
  
Tommy clutched my hand.  
  
"Yume.how could you" Zoe said looking at her fearfully.  
  
"How could I what? Kill one of my kind.?" Yume doubled over and laughed.  
  
"I just can cause I have the power to kill what I am" She said softly.  
  
Then large torn wings sprouted from her back ripping her shirt in the process.  
  
"I'm off to kill one of my kind once more toddles" with a flap off her wings she soared into the air laughing maniacally till we couldn't hear her any more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiki-chan: I'll just leave this chapter off here n.n; its 1:40 am and I need my beauty sleep ::Yawns:::  
  
Matt: ::Whispers to Taku::: Uh we forgot to give her our present n.n;;  
  
Taku: Well give it to her next chapter -__-;;  
  
*** **** *** *** Matt: Like it?  
  
Riku: Love it?  
  
Takuya: Or hate it  
  
Kiki/Taku/Matt/Riku: JUST PLEASE REVIEW IT :::Puppy dog eyes::: 


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kiki-chan: hello! I'm back again n.n  
  
Taku/Riku/Matt: Were back to! ;O;  
  
Kiki-chan: Yea there here to u.u  
  
Taku: To think us guys a got you a late Christmas gift .  
  
Kiki-chan: Christmas gift o.O!?  
  
::Matt pulls out a rather large box from the closet::  
  
Kiki-chan: oOoOo!!!! :3!! :::Pounces on the box and opens it up::  
  
::Inside there's Malik tied up::  
  
Kiki-chan: 0.0 I love you guys ::Glomps Malik::  
  
Malik: -__-;;  
  
Kiki-chan: Lets get this fic started so I can go and be alone with Malik n.n  
  
Matt: o.o;; that's sick..  
  
Taku/Riku: ::Nods::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but now I have Malik so it don't matter n.n ::Snuggles with Malik::  
  
[I dedicate this chapter to Dragi-chan :D ]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Zoe's P.o.v~  
  
"Zoe?" Tommy whimpered softly clinging to my leg, "That wasn't really Yume was it?"  
  
"I cant say Tommy.." I sighed and patted his head gently.  
  
I really couldn't say cause I didn't know what the real Yume was like.  
  
"We have to go find her" Takuya spoke up.  
  
"But..But Takuya are crazy!?" Koji exclaimed, "You saw what she did to that Darktyrannomon think of what she probably could do to us!"  
  
"I know what she can do" Takuya shouted, "But Koji...That wasn't the real Yume." Takuya bent over grabbing his head with his gloved hand.  
  
"And I suppose you would know what the real Yume is like?" J.P. said.  
  
"No..I don't" Takuya whispered.  
  
"Oh Takuya." I sighed as Tommy sniffled.  
  
"Takuya's right that isn't the real Yume!" Tommy jumped to Takuya's side with in a heartbeat, "Yume's really kind and nice, she might not show it but she really is"  
  
~Koji P.O.V~  
  
'Okay there both nuts' I thought as I glared at Takuya and Tommy, 'what the hell do they see in that girl!?'  
  
J.P spoke my thoughts aloud, "What in the world do you see in that girl Takuya?"  
  
"She's a monster" Zoe piped up  
  
"How dare you!" Takuya stood straight up and glared at everyone.  
  
"How can any of you think so low of a person any of us barely know!?" Takuya punched the ground.  
  
A pang of guilt shot through me, He was right how could any us of judge Yume before getting to know her.  
  
There others looked as guilty as I felt.  
  
"I'm going to go look for her if you guys like it or not" He said then held up his digi-vice [A/N: I know what there called but I don't know how the heck it spelled --;;]  
  
~Takuya~  
  
I felt the anger surge through my veins as I glared at each one of my so called team mates.  
  
I called open the power of my beast sprit and digi-volved to Agunimon.  
  
I took off running as fast I could through the forest.  
  
"Yume!" I called out, "Yume answer me!"  
  
I stood still for a moment and just listened as hard as I could.  
  
Then I heard it, soft sobbing, very faint but loud enough for me to tell someone was crying.  
  
So I followed the crying and it lead me right to Yume.  
  
Hidden under the branches of a willow tree, she was hunched over hugging her kneed tightly to her chest sobbing softly.  
  
I dedigi-volved [a/n:??] back into my self.  
  
"Yume?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Her cat ears perked up and her head shot up and looked around, "T...Takuya?" she said softly.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out" I smiled softly and kneeled in front of her.  
  
Her usually cold eyes where sparkling with tears that yet to be shed, and where ringed red and puffy.  
  
I touched her cheek gently and she flinched.  
  
"Go away Takuya.Just go back to your friends" She laid her head back down.  
  
"Yume you're my friend to" I said softly taking a seat next to her.  
  
She snorted, "How can I be your friend after what I just did?" she lifted her head up, "I killed a living breathing creature something I told myself I wouldn't do again"  
  
"Again?" I blinked, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Yume, Yume, Yume" I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around her, "Just cause you made a mistake doesn't mean your not my friend anymore"  
  
"A mistake!" She jumped up, "You call taking a life a mistake!?"  
  
"Well no, ."I paused for a moment trying to find the right words.  
  
"What do you call it then?" Yume asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know what to call it but . that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend over it" I stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders none to gently.  
  
"Its murder that what you call it" Yume sniffled as her eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
Yume ." I whispered and pulled her into a hug.  
  
~Yume~  
  
"Takuya ..." I whispered back to him burying my face in his chest and letting myself go.  
  
I cried like I haven't cried since I was a child.  
  
"W-why did you have to be so kind" I sniffled looking up wt him.  
  
He smiled down at me, "I'm just a friend who cares"  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up.  
  
"Yume. are you blushing?" Takuya's smile widened.  
  
I blushed even more, "I uh um no?" I stuttered.  
  
"Silly kitten" Takuya said softly kissing both my heated cheeks.  
  
"You remind me of someone" I said softly, "Who do I remind you my silly kitten?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"An old friend" I smiled a little bit.  
  
"Did your old friend ever do this?" Takuya said and leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.  
  
The world around me started to spin and I began to feel a bit dizzy.  
  
He pulled away, "Raven." I whispered then blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiki-chan: Wow wee o.o!  
  
Taku: ::Blushes:: I get a kiss wheee :D!  
  
Kiki-chan: Don't push your luck Romeo -;  
  
Riku: So that's it?  
  
Kiki-chan: Yeppers at least until the next chapter. ::Smirks::  
  
Taku: ooo! Will there be more kisses ::puckers Up::  
  
Kiki-chan: ::Whaps him with her fist:: I'll think about it --;  
  
Taku: @_@;  
  
Kiki-chan: Anywho I'd like to thank this time to thank Dragi-chan! She's been a loyal reviewer since the very begging n.n! all together!  
  
Taku/Kiki/Riku/Matt: Thank you Dragi!! :D!  
  
Kiki-chan: Stayed tuned for the next err.chapter of Painful past a digimon digital adventure, I always wanted to say that XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Matt: Like it?  
  
Riku: Love it?  
  
Takuya: Or hate it  
  
Kiki/Taku/Matt/Riku: JUST PLEASE REVIEW IT :::Puppy dog eyes::: 


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kiki-chan: ::Cuddles with her Malik::: n.n  
  
Malik: T^T why me??  
  
Taku/Riku: o.o;;  
  
Matt: well err. yea..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but who cares .  
  
~*~  
  
~Takuya~  
  
"Yume?" I said shaking her softly.  
  
"Come on Yume this isn't funny" I leaned her against the willow tree and patted her cheek gently.  
  
I felt panicked when it looked like she wasn't breathing.  
  
Blushing as red as a cherry I pressed my ear to her chest and listened for a heart beat.  
  
Her heart beated so softly I could hardly hear it.  
  
That made me feel even more panicked then I already was.  
  
I held her close for a minute or two trying to figure out if I should do CPR or not, when I heard her groan softly.  
  
"Yume?" I looked down into confused brown eyes.  
  
"W-W- Where am I?" she blinked looking up at me, "who are you?".  
  
I gave my head a quick shake to be sure I wasn't brain damaged.  
  
I chuckled a bit hoping she was kidding.  
  
She just looked blankly at me, "Don't you remember me?" I said.  
  
She shook her head slowly, "I-.Its me Takuya" I smiled a bit.  
  
She just cocked her head to the side and stared.  
  
"Never heard of you" she said.  
  
I could feel my heart break in 2, How could she not remember me?  
  
"Come on Yume, you have know me" I grabbed her by her shoulders.  
  
"Who's Yume?" She blinked looking a bit fearful of me.  
  
"You are Yume" I said  
  
"I am?, then who is this Takuya you are talking of?"  
  
okay.I was freaking out now.  
  
"I am Takuya. You have to remember me we just freakin kissed!!" I exclaimed a bit hysterically.  
  
"We did!?" Her cheeks turned hot pink, "Then you must be my lover?" She chirped happily and clung to my arm.  
  
I blushed, "We are not lovers Yume," I said trying to get her to un-cling from my arm.  
  
"Then are we married?"  
  
*God kill me now* I thought wishing I could bury my face in my hands.  
  
"No where not married Yume" I sighed heavily as she un-clung from my arm.  
  
"Then are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She smiled.  
  
I blinked and wanted to slap myself across the face, Did Yume just smile!?  
  
Her eyes twinkled with happiness as well as her smile.  
  
I slapped myself across the face and Yume frowned confusedly.  
  
"Smile again Yume.smile just for me" I said pulling her close not able to help myself.  
  
Her lips curved into a easy smile and a giggle bubbled through them, that made me smile.  
  
"Your beautiful when you smile, you have to smile more like that" I teased as her cheeks turned red.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips unable to stop my self.  
  
She gasped and her eyes widened as her cheeks went tomato red.  
  
I smirked loving the reaction I got from her and slipped my tongue into her mouth as her eyes fluttered close.  
  
~Yume~  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was getting kissed by a guy I didn't even know and I was loving it!  
  
As are tongues danced together,.I started to remember something a memory of some kind  
  
** "I'll race you back to camp Yume". Takuya smiled at me.**  
  
**"Yume Chan!!" Tommy squealed and clung to my arm with his usual bright smile**  
  
**"Silly kitten" Takuya said softly kissing both my heated cheeks.**  
  
I gasped pulling away from him.  
  
He gave his head a quick shake and looked at me a bit ashamedly.  
  
"Y-Yume?" he stuttered  
  
I gave him one of my usual cold smiles, "Yo"  
  
"Do you know who I am??" he blinked.  
  
"Takuya.duh" I smirked half heartedly.  
  
He jumped up and spun around so fast that I got extremely dizzy.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He shouted placing me on the ground and shaking me by my shoulders none to gently.  
  
"Do what?" I quirked a brow.  
  
"You didn't remember me or yourself" Takuya said laying his head on my shoulder and nuzzling my neck.  
  
I felt myself shiver slightly, "What happened to you Yume?" He said softly his voice muffled do to the fact he was nibbling on my neck.  
  
"W-when I feel to.err well.um" I felt my cheeks heat up.  
  
"well?" Takuya removed his lips from my neck.  
  
"Its like this when a guy does something that reminds me of this guy I fell in love with a long time ago, I sort of black out and wake forgetting everything that happened." I blurted out.  
  
Takuya just blinked, "Kinda like before" He said softly.  
  
"Yea.." I said equally softly.  
  
"Then how did you remember me?" Takuya tilted his head.  
  
"Sometimes I need a little push to remember" I nuzzled my cheek against his.  
  
He sighed softly leaning against the willow tree I tried to hide myself underneath earlier.  
  
Then it began to rain.  
  
After at least 10 minutes of silence that seemed to stretch for ever I said in barely more then a whisper, "Takuya.?"  
  
He grunted softly standing underneath the safety of the leaves of the willow tree branches staring out to the rain.  
  
"Yume." He said then paused and breathed deep, "Where are your parents.?"  
  
I gulped softly and avoided the question.  
  
"Look Takuya, the digital is weeping" I said softly as I reached out and let the rain pool in my palm.  
  
Oh how I wish I could weep with it.  
  
"Yume answer my question." Takuya said firmly.  
  
I pretended I didn't hear him and found staring at the rain more interesting.  
  
I felt him wrap his arms around me and nuzzle my neck, "Please?" He pleaded.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him until a thunder boomed loudly.  
  
I shrieked and buried my face in his chest clamping my hands over my sensitive ears.  
  
He blinked, "Yume?"  
  
"I'm scared of thunder" I whimpered pathetically.  
  
He chuckled softly, "Its okay Yu-chan everyone's afraid of something." He smiled down at me letting go of my waist and dragging more into the safety of the tree branches above.  
  
"Do you mind If I call you Yu-chan?" he asked softly  
  
"I don't mind as long as I can call you Taku-chan" I smiled.  
  
"Deal" he whispered.  
  
He sat down cross legged then pulled me into his lap, taking his vest off her wrapped it around me and then his arms.  
  
"W-wont you be cold?" I stuttered.  
  
"I'll be okay."He whispered nuzzling the top of my head.  
  
We didn't talk for a long while, soon the thunder stopped and I heard him breathing soft and evenly.  
  
He was asleep, I smiled and snuggled against him closing my own eyes I listened to his steady strong heart beat and the soft pitter patter of the ran hitting the ground and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kiki-chan: Wowie they make a cute couple!!  
  
Taku: ::Blush, Blush::  
  
Kiki-chan: I have to thank dragi chan for giving me the idea. n.n!!! ::Sends much thanks to dragi:: anywho sorry took me so long to update midterms ::Smiles sheepishly:: I needed to study..A LOT.  
  
Riku: Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Painful past a digimon digital adventure, :3  
  
~*~*~ Matt: Like it?  
  
Riku: Love it?  
  
Takuya: Or hate it  
  
Kiki/Taku/Matt/Riku: JUST PLEASE REVIEW IT :::Puppy dog eyes::: 


	6. Sorry!

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for not updating for so long...I've been super busy, my mom's setting up a new internet connection for us at home (yay?) and the computer where trying to set it up on has been on the fritz...so it will take me awhile to update new chapters but I shall update as soon as possible 


End file.
